


winter sun

by seonni (honeydewmilk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewmilk/pseuds/seonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok becomes Changkyun's personal heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter sun

It's winter, and he's usually like this. Wrapped up in layers upon layers, a thick parka on top, he's still always cold. Half his face is covered by a thick knit circle scarf and he shrugs his shoulders upwards, trying to keep his ears warm.

He's never noticed how cold his hands can get.

It's not until he absentmindedly brushes the fallen bangs out of Hoseok's eyes that he notices the elder flinch back. It was barely a graze against his forehead and Hoseok just looks at him as if he'd been frozen.

"Are your hands usually this cold?" He wants to pull his hands back but Hoseok already has his hands between his own, rubbing them to warm them up.

"I guess?" He shrugs.

Hoseok's hands are pleasantly warm, they're not too dry from the winter air, or too clammy either. Hoseok's palms smooth circles against the back of his hands, and fingers leaving ticklish patterns across his skin.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Changkyun flinches when he hears one of the members inquire. He ducks away embarrassed, the only heat he feels now is rising on his cheeks. He shoves his hands back into his pockets.

It's not quite as warm.

It becomes a pattern, a habit. Hoseok clasping his hands over his own, smoothing circles all over the surface, occasionally bringing them close to his mouth and huffing a warm breath against them. He feels warmer every time, and he's not sure if it's because Hoseok's physically warming him up, but his heart thumps louder and his face flushes warmly. He wants to shy away but he doesn't want to part from the warmth, from Hoseok.

It's addicting.

Changkyun's embarrassed about it but braves it enough to occasionally shove a hand in the elder's coat or hoodie pocket whenever he needs to be warmed up. He doesn't want to ask out loud but Hoseok understands and they just hold hands. Even if it's just one clasped upon another, it's enough, Changkyun feels so much warmer.

Hoseok slots their fingers, intertwining them and snickers as Changkyun stares at him wide-eyed. Changkyun looks around to see if the others are around to judge. Their arms are pressed close to each other and it's hard for anyone see their fingers linked. No one pays them any attention, too distracted by other things to really care of the two of them holding hands. They're probably used to it at this point, dismissing it as skinship, and Changkyun feels a little less tense.

 _This is completely platonic, right?_ Part of him hopes it is, but the other part aches and he doesn't know why. He feels a heavy weight on his chest as Hoseok's thumb begins to rub small circles on the back of his hand.

 

Hoseok lets him borrow his layers and Changkyun takes a liking to wearing the elder's hoodies around the dorm, and sweater and cardigans when they're out. They're larger than his own clothes but still fitted enough to keep his own body heat in.

They smell like Hoseok; like laundry, like his shampoo, like his body wash. They all share those products most of the time, but at the same time it smells like Hoseok. His cologne is littered across the fabric, not too strong but still faint enough to smell on his own skin.

It's winter but Hoseok smells like spring. A little floral, a little fruity.

 

Early mornings are terrible. The cold morning air bites into his skin and it takes a lot of willpower to get out of bed for practice or their schedule. They try not to crank up the heat in the dorm to save a bit of money, but the winter air feels harsh against his skin. He feels frostbitten and he just wants to curl back into his sheets, pulling the hoodie over his head while doing so.

He eventually gets out of bed, wishing it was night time already. He's ready to pull Hoseok's hoodie back on and slipping back into the comfort of his own bed.

It's early morning the next day when they finish with their schedule and he crashes into bed.

It's 4 a.m when he stirs awake feeling warm. A little too warm, and it's unusual. He's usually freezing around this time but he nuzzles into the warmth, into the soft sheets, into a heavy weight. He jolts awake, eyes wide, staring at his abnormally warm, hard pillow. It's dark but he knows that scent, it's Hoseok, and it takes a few seconds for Changkyun to realize he's not in his own bed.

Hoseok shifts slightly, and Changkyun realizes the arm slung around his waist and it's pulling him in closer.

"Go back to sleep." He hears Hoseok murmur.

"Sorry..." Changkyun doesn't know if he's apologizing because he fell asleep in the wrong bed or if it's because he woke the elder.

"Sleep." It's a louder, sterner but still a hushed whisper and Changkyun slips back into sleep easily.

He finds himself entangled between limbs a few hours later. Eyes still heavy from sleep, but he shifts to pull himself closer to the warmth radiating against him.

"You awake?" He hears Hoseok mumble out. The reality hits him again and his eyes shoot open. His face almost pressed into the elder's chest, he tilts his head back, looking up before looking back down embarrassed.

"Mmhmm..." He nods against his chest.

"We need to get out of bed." And Changkyun reflexively wraps the arm slung around Hoseok's torso tighter in protest. He's not wearing Hoseok's hoodie, clearly too tired last night to have considered pulling it on after his shower.

"You told me to sleep."

"That was a few hours ago."

"Why..." It wasn't a question, Changkyun knows the answer and Hoseok just sighs, breath warm against his head.

"Five more minutes, or we'll be late." Changkyun nods against his chest, inhaling his scent as he does so. He's never been this close to Hoseok, and his skin smells slightly different from the hoodies. He relaxes against the other male, enjoying the warmth while he still could. He swears he can feel Hoseok's heartbeat, and he counts each thump, dreading each second because they'll have to part soon.

Changkyun doesn't know how Hoseok's so calm because his own heart feels like it's thudding louder, faster, and harder than Hoseok's. His heart feels like it's been caught in his throat when Hoseok finally shifts to get out of bed. He lets out a whine as the covers fall off of the both of them.

 

The day passes by and Changkyun finds himself drawn towards Hoseok more.

"Why do you keep doing this." Changkyun pulls their linked hands up so they're both staring at their entwined fingers.

"I don't want you to get sick from the cold."

"You know _cold_ isn't really a thing. It's just the lack of heat." Changkyun inquires, sounding as scientific as possible, "I'm essentially stealing your heat."

 _More like you're stealing my heart rather than I'm stealing your heat._ Changkyun mentally laughs at his own joke before frowning when his heart pangs.

"Well, I just like holding your hand." Hoseok grins, his smile bright and warm.

"I don't think even best friends hold each other's hands this often." _Or at all._ Changkyun muses, "What about the summer?"

"Then your hands can keep mine cool."

He's not even sure if his hands will keep Hoseok's cool, but if it's any excuse to keeping holding hands with the other man, they he'll gladly accept.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going write something angsty after this lmao.... This fic is prob to soften the blow ahahaa
> 
> [tumblr](http://sjjk.tumblr.com/) | [writing blog](http://seonni.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ](https://twitter.com/circlesdreams) | [listography](http://listography.com/seonni)


End file.
